


Treachery

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "I'm in charge right now, Arthur." As ridiculous as that idea was, some treacherous part of Arthur had to go and like it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treachery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in March 2009 for [this prompt](http://nozomi-no-da.livejournal.com/94536.html?thread=818760#t818760) on the old-old Merlin kink meme: _Arthur bottoms, to anyone, consensually or no._ Cleaned up a little and reposted!

"Harder," Arthur groaned. "Oh God, _harder_."

Merlin (the bastard), stopped moving altogether, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm in charge right now, Arthur."

As ridiculous as that idea was, some treacherous part of Arthur had to go and _like it_ , and make him groan. Loudly.

Merlin began to thrust again, harder and deeper than before, stretching him wider than before, making that treacherous part of him moan again, and again –

Their legs tangled together, and Merlin’s mouth was still right by Arthur’s ear, letting him hear the stream of ' _oh God Arthur Artur Arthur YES oh GOD_ ' that fell from his lips...

His raised his hips up off the bed to move against Merlin, thrusting up to meet him, and _oh God_ Merlin liked that, almost screaming into his ear, flooding him with warmth before going limp against him, soft inside him, leaving Arthur uncomfortably hard.

Merlin just lay sprawled across him for a few moments, until just as Arthur was about to complain and demand some relief ( _now, please_ ) he let out a contented moan, and let his hand slip down between them to wrap around Arthur's cock.

"Like it?" he said, as he stroked him (gently, but firmly enough to make him moan again ( _Treachery_ ).

"Yes," said Arthur, voice a little hoarse.

“Told you.”

Then his hand was wrapped tightly around the head of Arthur's cock, his thumb rubbing against the tip, and Arthur came with a jerk and a shudder and a groan.

"Hmm?" said Merlin.

"I hate you," muttered Arthur. But Merlin just laughed. And the damnable traitor somewhere inside Arthur made him smile.


End file.
